


You started this

by AyimilTaddy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyimilTaddy/pseuds/AyimilTaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't how I had imagined my first time would have been," Steve murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You started this

Steve Rogers stared blankly at the off-white painted metal in front of him. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation he just found himself in, but he figured questions would be a good place to start.

 

"Deadpool, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice wavering only slightly.

 

"Oh, just playing around," Deadpool replied in a casual tone, "Just doing what I want. Literally in this case. Or, y'know, what the perverted fangirl wants."

 

Deadpool followed up his statement by wiggling two of his right hand fingers. Which were lodged completely inside the captain's ass. His left was gripping firmly on the back of the super soldier's neck.

 

Steve's breath hitched at the strange feeling inside him while ignoring the last part of the crazy man's statement. "And just why do-," the fingers inside him started to pump in and out of him. He took a deep breath to steady himself; barely keeping in the moan Deadpool's actions were trying to pull from him. "Why do you think you think that I'll just let you play around with me?"

 

"Because, Cap, you already are," Wade said oddly sane. A third finger was added while still in motion and this time Steve was unable to hold back his grunt of pleasure. The crazy one did have a point. The Captain could have stopped this even before the first full body push into the bathroom stall.

 

"Let's enjoy ourselves, Captain, my captain."

 

The said captain took barely a few seconds to really come to a decision. He had always been curious and frankly, if just fingers felt amazing, just how good would getting fucked proper feel?

 

"Ok, but the door-"

 

Deadpool gave a crazy laugh of victory that made Steve relax. "It'll be fine, I got it."

 

The pumping fingers then started to spread to work him open even more. With a shiver, Steve adjusted himself to give Deadpool better access. He adjusted his hands on the metal wall to give himself better traction, man it was even the handicap stall, pushed his ass out further and spread his legs. He wasn't able to spread them much further since his pants were only about midthigh, but he chose to ignore that fact. His rock hard dick bobbed with his movements.

 

The action pushed the fingers impossibly deeper into him. Deadpool stilled his fingers and pushed harder into Steve. The man's legs quaked at the sensation and he could feel the precum slip down his penis to his testicles before dripping to the floor. He heard a snicker from the crazy bastard before he felt the warmth of the mercenary's hand be replaced by his breathe on the back of his neck. Unconsciously he leaned his head forward while tilting it slightly to the right to give Wade better access. He took the offer with great gusto, licking and sucking to find the most erogenous place for the captain. His now free left hand wandered across sensual plains of muscle starting from the soldier's chest down to his abdomen, just barely not touching his dick, before dipping back up underneath the skin tight uniform he was wearing. The hand continued its journey up until it reached the goal of Steve’s pectorals. There Wade started pulling and pinching at Steve’s left nipple.

 

The moan that emanated from Steve echoed lightly around the meticulously cleaned(not anymore, opps) bathroom and, if Steve had been paying a little more attention to the world around him, the air vents that lead into the bathroom. He also might have heard the responding thump of a head hitting the top of a vent in surprise. Unfortunately for him, or not, Deadpool was keeping very distracted.

 

"Uhn, hurry it up, Deadpool," Steve quipped. He felt he was ready and his eager curiosity was making him impatient. The mutant huffed against the side of his neck. The sharp bite surprised the soldier. Not because of it's sudden arrival nor the fact that Wade had done it, no. It was more of the fact that as soon as the teeth were set into his flesh he emitted a whine that wouldn't be unheard of from a dog. Well, in for an ounce, in for a pound,  right? Steve decided if they were going to do this, might as well go for it. "Oh my god, please,"

 

Wade licked at the imprints of his teeth with a laugh. "Well, since you asked so nicely," the mercenary stated. His hand that had been alternating between the Captain's nipples pulled back from underneath the uniform. At the same time, Deadpool pulled his fingers out of the other's hole so he could give him what he asked for. A giggle floated into the air as he pushed the soldier's pants all the way to the ground and the kevlar shirt up to his armpits so they would not get in the way. The merc could barely believe that his hero was letting him do this, but he was not going to waste the opportunity.

 

Steve whimpered at the loss of the fingers inside of him. He felt loose and wet. In the back of his mind, though, he figured it could be something he could get used to. He was hyperaware of the spandexed man behind him as he waited for the action to start. He flinched at the sudden coldness on his hole. He turned his head awkwardly to glare back at Wade in slight annoyance. "Sorry," The would-be-spiderman apologized unapologetically. Steve rolled his eyes before he readjusted himself to give the merc a better angle.

 

There was some more rustling behind him before Wade said, "Here we go, Spangles." The Captain had thought the stretching they had done earlier would be enough, but as he felt the head of Deadpool's cock push at his hole he had a moment of doubt. There could be no way that thing could fit in him. It was just way too big! His body was tensing up with his doubt. Immediately,  he heard Deadpool in his ear shhing him, whispering for him to relax, that he would make this feel amazing, and one of his hands rubbing the small of his back.

 

It was the hand that relaxed the soldier, something about it's placement made him feel at ease. "You ok?" The merc asked. Steve nodded his head once, "Yeah. Go on." With that, Wade pushed all the way into the super soldier. He grunted in pleasure once he was fulled sheathed in the blazing heat that is Steve Rogers. He had imagined his whole life what it would be like to fuck his hero. And now that he was, it was as perfect as he had thought.

 

Steve gasped at being filled. There was pain, but the pleasure was already consuming him. He didn't know how long they stood just like that, just feeling the other so intimately, but the soldier knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

 

"Move, Wade!" Steve gasped, "I need you to move."

 

Deadpool nodded his head seriously, even if Steve could not see him do so, placed his hands firmly on the other's hips, and moved.

 

The first draw out felt like he was losing a part of himself. Steve almost told the merc to stop in fear of losing whatever it was forever,  but he firmly kept his mouth shut. He pressed his pursperating forehead (when did that start?) back to the cool metal wall. A cry was ripped from his throat as Deadpool slammed back into him hard. Wade's dick had hit something fantastic on the way back in. What was- his prostate. He remembered Tony joking about it at some point. The captain had never thought that anything like this could feel that good. And then the merc repeated his actions again and again. There, he lost any and all thoughts that did not involve the all consuming pleasure he was feeling.

 

The furasity that was fueling Wade to fucking into the Captain's ass was like Nick Fury at a free secrets convention, no doubt stemmed from the sounds said captain was making. He latched back onto the soldier's neck like he was a starving vampire. Within seconds of his teeth digging into that sweet flesh, Steve came hard around Wade, bringing the merc onto cloud nine with him. His come made a mess of his chest and wall in front of him while Wade buried himself as deep as possible and injected his seed deep inside of Steve like he was trying to procreate. The Captain came again at the thought, his dick added another layer of cum to his chest.

 

Steve was breathing like he had done the hardest workout of his life. Cumming twice in a row can do that to you. Deadpool drapped himself across his back, still inside of him, also breathing hard. Steve didn't really want to move nor think about what they had just done, but he was still technically on the job. They needed to clean up and get back out to the UN conference. But Steve surprised himself with how much he really didn't care to. Hmm. A thought popped into his head and with how relaxed he was, he unintentionally said it out loud.

 

"This isn't how I had imagined my first time would have been," Steve murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, maybe? I have no beta and I didn't really beta it myself. This has been in my brain forever and I needed it out. I am (hopefully) going to be adding Namor to it, too. I just had to cut it here and just post it before the draft got deleted....again. I haven't forgot my other fics. I just have too many ideas and very little motivation. Oh and a lot of self hate, so, yeah. Thank you if you decided to read this. Bleg.


End file.
